Cancer in its different forms is a major cause of death in humans. The most widely used therapeutic treatments of cancer are surgery, radiation and chemotherapy. The rapid increase of knowledge in recent years about the molecular and cellular bases of immune regulation, particularly at the level of T-cell responses, provides a new arsenal of immunotherapeutic approaches including the development of tumor vaccines. Certain monoclonal antibodies (MABS) were shown to have immunomodulatory activity including the ability to bind determinants on the surface of T cells and to induce proliferation, activation or differentiation of these cells.
Monoclonal antibodies derived from mouse hybridomas contain substantial stretches of amino acid sequences that are immunogenic when injected into a human patient, often eliminating the antibody's therapeutic efficacy after an initial treatment. While the production of so called “chimeric antibodies” (i.e., mouse variable regions joined to human constant. regions) has proven somewhat successful, a significant immunogenicity impediment remains.
Recombinant DNA technology has been utilized to produce immunoglobulins containing human framework regions (FRs) combined with complementarity determining regions (CDRs) from a donor mouse or rat immunoglobulin. These new proteins are called “reshaped” or “HUMANIZED” IMMUNOGLOBULINS and the process by which the donor immunoglobulin is converted into a human-like immunoglobulin by combining its CDRs with a human framework is called “humanization”. Humanized antibodies are important because they bind to the same antigen as the original antibodies, but are less immunogenic when injected into humans.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,654 discloses a modified immunoglobulin molecule or functional fragment or part thereof (Ig), having an antigenic peptide foreign to the Ig incorporated in one or more non-CDR loops, and wherein the main outline of the constant domain framework is maintained. Further disclosed is the use of the modified antibody for therapeutic or prophylactic use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,635 discloses a method for antigen independent activation of T cells in vitro comprising contacting T cells in the absence of antigen with a combination of at least two cytokines selected from the group consisting of interleukin-2, interleukin-6, and tumor necrosis factor alpha, or functionally equivalent fragments thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,741 discloses a method of inducing the activation and proliferation of T-cells, said method comprising: (a) conjugating a plurality of T-cell specific monoclonal antibodies to an aminodextran molecule having 7-20% by weight amine groups and a molecular weight of at least 100,000 daltons, wherein the molar ratio of said antibodies to said aminodextran is greater than or equal to two; and (b) reacting said conjugate with a sample containing said T-cells to effect the binding of said conjugated antibodies to said T-cells to induce activation and proliferation of said T-cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,089 of Queen et al. discloses a humanized immunoglobulin having complementarity determining regions (CDRs) from a donor immunoglobulin and heavy and light chain variable region frameworks from human acceptor immunoglobulin heavy and light chains, which humanized immunoglobulin specifically binds to an antigen with an affinity constant of at least 107 M−1 and no greater than about four-fold that of the donor immunoglobulin, wherein said humanized immunoglobulin comprises amino acids from the donor immunoglobulin framework outside the Kabat and Chothia CDRs, wherein the donor amino acids replace corresponding amino acids in the acceptor immunoglobulin heavy or light chain frameworks, and each of said donor amino acids: (I) is adjacent to a CDR in the donor immunoglobulin sequence, or (TI) contains an atom within a distance of 4 Å of a CDR in said humanized immunoglobulin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,539, of Winter, discloses an altered antibody or antigen-binding fragment thereof, wherein a variable domain of the antibody or antigen-binding fragment has the framework regions of a first immunoglobulin heavy or light chain variable domain and the complementarity determining regions of a second immunoglobulin heavy or light chain variable domain, wherein said second immunoglobulin heavy or light chain variable domain is different from said first immunoglobulin heavy or light chain variable domain in antigen binding specificity, antigen binding affinity, species, class or subclass.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,225,539 and 5,585,089 do not provide sufficient tools and comprehensive description for carrying out the synthesis of an altered antibody, particularly a humanized antibody, by a person skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,862 of one of the inventors of the present invention which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a monoclonal antibody or an antigen binding fragment thereof, wherein the monoclonal antibody: (i) is secreted by the hybridoma cell line deposited at the Collection Nationale de Cultures de Microorganismes (CNCM), under Accession No. I-1397, or (ii) recognizes the same antigenic epitope as the antibody under (i). The monoclonal antibody disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,862 is directed against “Daudi” cells, a human B lymphoblastoid cell line, and was shown to stimulate murine lymphocytes and human peripheral blood T cells (Hardy et al, Cell Immunol. 118:22, 1989). This murine antibody is also termed mBAT-1 hereinafter. mBAT-1 also exhibits anti-tumor and immunostimulatory effects in various types of tumors (Hardy et al., Int. J. Oncol. 19:897, 2001) including tumors of human origin (Hardy et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:5756, 1997).
International Patent Application WO 00/58363 of one of the inventors of the present invention which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a monoclonal antibody having a variable region comprising the heavy chain variable region and/or the Kappa light chain variable region of mBAT-1 or a heavy chain variable region and/or a Kappa light chain variable region having at least 70% identity to the heavy chain variable region and/or the Kappa light chain variable region of mBAT-1.
Nowhere in the background art is it taught or suggested that a humanized monoclonal antibody comprising CDRs of a murine origin and FRs of a human origin may elicit an immune response and may further exhibit anti-cancer activity. Moreover, there is an unmet need for reliable methods for designing functional humanized antibodies, as it is well known in the art that the synthesis of the humanized antibody of the present invention cannot be predictably or routinely based on the background art.